


Body & Soul

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Finger Sucking, Lilia Owns Yuri, Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism, YOI_Prompts_Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: 1/28 promptPairing: Yuri Plisetsky/Lilia BaranovskayaPrompts:BarCanalLonging





	Body & Soul

Lilia dipped her finger between two pink lips. Yuri gasped around the digits, her long painted nails tickling the back of his throat. “You need to take better care of yourself,” she hissed out, pressing the pad of her two fingers down on the back of his tongue, making Yuri gag and his eyes water. There was a distant longing in his eyes, one she had seen before. Right after that spectacle in Barcelona, she had to go track Yuri down, finding him in the back of the canal, at a seedy bar, his body wrapped around that Kazakh kid. 

Pulling her fingers from his mouth, she wiped the drool from the side of his mouth, and hooked her thumb in his cheek, making him shuffle on his knees behind her. “How dare you make me go track you down!” she yelled out. 

Yuri had sold his body and soul to _her_. Not some punk on a motorbike with a leather jacket. What the hell was Yuri thinking? She checked his breath for alcohol, but all she got was the same spearmint mint both the boys had seemed to be sharing. 

“Are you not taking this seriously enough?” she asked, removing her thumb from where Yuri’s lip had been pulled to this side. 

“I won gold!” Yuri squealed out. 

Lifting her hand, Lilia smacked hard on his cheek. She knew his pale skin would turn a bright pink. “You want to throw your career away for a dumb boy? Maybe you are more like Victor than I thought.” Turning her back, Lilia went to exit out of her hotel room. 

“Stop! No! Please!” Yuri begged, crawling across the floor, wrapping his body around her feet. “I’ll do anything!” 

“You did not skate what I set for you.” 

“I did for the free program! I wanted… I wanted…” Yuri was sobbing, tears falling from his eyes onto her shoes. 

“Get up.” 

Yuri scampered to his feet, his shirt flowing around him, his pants far too obscene. When she had taken him from the club, she could already tell just how hard he was-- those pants hid nothing. 

“You don’t need dumb boys for that,” she said, knocking her knuckles where the bulge in Yuri’s pants laid. 

Yuri gasped out and started to lean forward, using his hand to protect himself. Grabbing the back of his head, Lilia pulled at his hair, demanding him to look at her. “Are you serious about this?”

Yuri could only nod. He was serious about this, she knew this-- but running around and ignoring her was not tolerated. Using the same fingers she just hand inside his mouth, she traced where his pants were bulging. Another gasp from Yuri and his body shivered. Lilia could only smirk at him. 

“You don’t need that stupid boy, he will only distract you,” she said, pushing him to the bed. 

His eyes got wider as he fell to the bed. 

“Take care of that,” she said, moving to the other side of the room, sitting in the chair, crossing her legs. 

“Ta-take care of…”

“Dah, do it!” she demanded, folding her hands neatly in her lap, waiting for Yuri to do as she said. 

His hands shook, but Yuri slowly pulled the front of his pants down-- his cock was hard and red. 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” she said. “Show me your beauty.” 

It was clear, even across the room how shaken Yuri was, even as his hand continued to tremble and wrap around his cock-- Lilia never took her eyes off of him. Each stroke of his hand, his cock only swelling more, the foreskin being pulled down, a wet sound as he moved faster and faster. She could hear his heavy breathing across the room, and smell the rancid sweat prompted by overactive hormones. It did not last long and a few more strokes-- Yuri was oozing into his hands and on the elastic band of his pants. 

Uncrossing her legs, Lilia stood and went to the bathroom, getting a warm moist cloth for him. Coming back to the room, Yuri just sat there, breathing heavy, staring at the floor. 

“Your body and soul are mine,” she said, handing him the cloth. “Now clean up and get to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
